Igne Natura Renovator Integra
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: On another hunt, Seras and Alucard run into another vampire. However, all's not what it seems when Iscariot starts hunting him, and when he starts helping Seras while on hunts. What is he? Rated M for blood, language and other future content. Inspired by "INRI" By: Psyclon Nine.
1. Chapter 1

_**All right, this is new...it's been awhile since I've done a crossover, so take it easy on me. I don't own anything but the storyline.**_

* * *

><p><span>Igne Natura Renovator Integra<span>

**Chapter One**

Alucard and Seras were heading off to another hunt. It was off in another small village; smaller than Cheddar. Ghouls were being processed by a vampire nearby and they were being sent to kill it. To Alucard and Seras, this was just going to be another run.

Oh, how wrong they were...

Upon arrival, they met the standard ghouls and began shooting. However, Seras barely got time to. There was this black blur that came in and the next thing she knew, the ghouls were sliced down. She thought it was Anderson, but she knew better. Anderson would have attacked her by now, or reveal himself to Alucard for another duel. So, who-?

The remaining ghouls around her were destroyed, and a figure took their place. It wasn't Alucard, nor was it Anderson. One thing she knew with certainty though...

This man wasn't human.

Whoever he was, he sported himself in mainly black attire. Black boots, pants, and a long coat with a white trim. The coat itself had silver buttons, with the sheath of a sword strapped to his waist and a long, thin, black blade in his hand. The man was shorter than her master only by an inch or two, with pale skin and a face that held features that could only be described as feminine. The man had long, bluish-black hair held up in a ponytail, and his eyes were bright red.

She stood there frozen for a second as this new figure glared at her. A vampire...but not the one controlling these ghouls? If he were, then why would he kill them after bringing them to life over the past few days?

"Are you done gawking, Draculina?" The girl's eyes widened. The man had spoken to her, and was now facing her with his weapon lowered. She nodded once, making the man harden his gaze. "I was beginning to wonder when the vampires of Hellsing would get involved. Although, I suppose beggers can't be choosers." He stated, moving towards her. "The pathetic vampire who created these ghouls started running in this direction. He'd be dead by now if not for the fact he's smart enough not to pick a fight with a vampire who out-classes him." He informed her.

A gunshot sounded and the man fell. "Let's go, Police Girl." Alucard ordered, heading out in a different direction.

"B-But...Master!" She called, looking at the fallen vampire beneath her feet.

"You heard Sir Integra's orders, Police Girl." Alucard shot back. "We are to kill every freak there is. Regardless of whether or not he was helping us, he was still a vampire, and we are under obligation to kill them." He reminded her before walking away.

Seras, a bit depressed at the sight, moved to catch up with her master and finish the job.

They caught up to the vampire, but he just put more ghouls in front of him. The two of them were firing shots again as the vampire ran off, but in the midst of reloading her weapon, a voice caught Seras off guard. "You're too slow." It commented, almost making her drop her weapon. Turning her head, Seras found herself looking at nothing more than a black bat. "Leading you to him was supposed to make the bloodshed end faster, but it seems as though that's even asking for too much."

A swarm of bats came in and sure enough, the man from before had reappeared, sword drawn. "Pathetic." He commented before racing forward; slicing through all of the ghouls before catching up with the vampire and cutting him down.

The ghouls fell, leaving Alucard and Seras alone with the man. He was wiping his brow, taking in a few deep breaths before sheathing his blade. Seras, a bit confused on why this person was helping, approached him. "Who are you?" She whispered in dumbfounded awe.

The man simply glared. And without wasting another breath, he vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, first time doing a crossover like this. Wish me luck!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I think people are beginning to like this... A second chapter, then!**_

* * *

><p><span>Igne Natura Renovator Integra<span>

**Chapter Two**

The Police Girl sat on her coffin, a sigh of exasperation escaping her lips. It had been three weeks since Seras first saw that vampire. She couldn't stop think about him; all other vampires died after being shot by her master, but not this one. He regenerated his form and finished their job for them. Strangely enough, before that even occurred, the man tried to help them. It was just so...odd to her.

Naturally, she and Alucard reported to Sir Integra about the vampire. Sure enough, she wasn't happy to hear he got away, but she didn't curse at them for it once she heard Seras's end of the tale and recalling the bat that spoke to her, as well as mentioning his words prior. "Stay on guard," she ordered, "We don't know much about this vampire, nor do we know why he's making contact. I don't want any brash decisions made without direct orders from me. Once we know more, then I'll decide what to do about him."

Seras didn't know whether or not to be relieved about Integra's orders. That night...she wanted to talk to him more; to know more on what he meant. He had been hunting the vampire that created those ghouls for a little while before Hellsing showed up, and even waited for the night they would. He knew that she and Alucard would be there, but what followed wasn't a strike, but a phrase of compliance. " 'Beggers can't be choosers?' " She quoted in wonder. The man had more than enough power to be able to handle the vampire himself, so it wasn't like he needed Hellsing's help to manage it. "Then why did he wait for us?" She questioned herself.

The door to her room opened with a bang, Captain Pip Bernadotte standing in the doorway. "My apologies for barging in, Mon Chere, but the boss wants to brief us on our latest assignment." Seras nodded, standing up before heading upstairs with the man.

Integra had everyone gathered in the study of her home. Alucard had his seat by the window patiently awaiting the arrival of the captain of the mercenaries in the room as well as his fledgling. Walter had set up a screen and projector set up by Integra's orders, which was a bit odd. Whatever was going on, it must have been big if she had to build a presentation just to organize everyone.

The pair walked in, and once they were seen, Integra ordered everyone to quiet down and pay attention before turning the lights off and the projector on. The first thing they saw was a dead woman; drained of half her blood supply by a vampire, if the bite marks were any indicator. Whether or not it was an attack or a consensual draining didn't matter, for she died before turning into anything, as evident by the wound in the center of her forehead. "We have a new pig to deal with." Integra announced, disgusted that she found a creature she thought more revolting than the man who ran Iscariot.

Everyone perked up at the tone; something about this case made her pissed off and that called for the guilty party's blood. "In a small town in Southern Wales, six girls were found dead in a back alley near their homes. They were all sexually penetrated; four of them willing, the other two raped. As this vampire violated them, he began to drink their blood and seemed inclined to drain them fully. However, coroner reports reveal that he was interrupted."

Alucard couldn't help but perk up in interest. Interrupting a vampire feeding was dangerous, it didn't matter how good you were as a hunter. The only people walking the Earth who could do such a thing without getting killed was the No-Life King himself, as well as the Judas Priest of Iscariot. "According to their reports," Integra continued, changing the slide to show them the diagram made by the law offices, "a thin blade entered the girl's skulls from behind, before exiting through the center of the forehead. It was quickly removed, and then, judging by the damage to each crime scene," she paused, changing the slide to show what remained of on of the scenes, "this person continued swinging the blade in an attempt to kill the freak."

The projector was turned off. Walter turned the lights back on so everyone could see their employer. She was frowning deeply, and her eyes listed hell in the future. "You have two objectives," she informed them. "The first, as per always, is to search and destroy this creep. The second is to locate the person hunting him; I want to know how he knows where this person is striking and why he hasn't been able to kill the bloody thing."

Everyone nodded, a strict expression on their faces, minus Alucard, who was smiling the same as always. "Now, get going before he finds his next victim!"

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if you guys can put together what's going on...maybe next chapter?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Enjoying ourselves, guys? Good, otherwise this story would suck._**

* * *

><p>Igne Natura Renovator Integra<p>

**Chapter Three**

The organization arrived at Wales by half past eleven. Unfortunately, someone had already found the seventh victim by the time they arrived. So, they were ordered to patrol the vicinity while Integra spoke with the official who invited Hellsing on the case. She was sitting outside, on the lawn of a beautiful palace. Here, a man dressed in black, formal attire approached her. "My apologies for keeping you waiting, Sir Integra." He spoke kindly.

Turning her head, Integra found herself in front of the gracious young lord, himself. Tan skin of Portugese inheritance covered his beautiful face, with eyes that shined gold, and long black hair held in a partial ponytail. The man stood slightly bowed, his top hat off and resting on his chest. Integra relaxed in her chair, looking directly at he man. "It's no trouble. How about we get back to business, Lord Tyki. And this time, don't skip on any of the details. My men need information to find this vampire faster.

The man, Lord Tyki, stood straight and placed his hat back on his hat. "Of course, Sir Integra."

Meanwhile, back with the search party, Seras sat by herself on the rooftop to a building. _"Why is this happening?"_ She thought to herself. First she meets a vampire who can't be killed any easier than her master, then these vampire attacks started in the weeks that followed. She may have not been a police officer for all that long, but she knew that wasn't a coincidence.

"Really? Does Hellsing like taking its sweet time when it comes to vampires, or am I just quicker at recognizing a pattern?" Seras' back stiffened straight in shock before turning her head. Sure enough, the same vampire from three weeks prior stood on the rooftop, his weapon sheathed and a glare present on his face. Seras was trying to find the right words to say, but her rambling was quickly interrupted. "If you must know why I'm here, maybe you should ask yourself what weapon could have made those wound patterns in all seven of those girls's skulls."

Seras blushed slightly, placing a hand on her head and remembering the slim open head wounds. She should have assumed as much; he was the only person in the country with the skill and the blade that could succeed in interrupting the vampire they were looking for. "I should have known you were here..." She muttered to herself.

"Well, now you know, Draculina." He shot back, looking up at the moon.

Seras was surprised for all but a moment that he heard her, but she recovered; placing her feet on the roof before she approached the man. "Excuse me, sir?" She questioned hesitantly, getting just a bit closer. The man's red eyes faced her, but his posture remained as it was. Taking a gulp down, Seras spoke again. "Y-you never answered my question the last time we met. What's your name?"

The ebony's head lowered to face her. "Does it matter? I find that it doesn't, especially when people don't care whether or not you live."

She looked away at that. Some hostility should have been expected, she supposed. After all, her master tried to kill him. "Sorry..."

The vampire rolled his eyes, not looking any less annoyed. "Whatever," he told her, not wanting to stick on the topic long. He had more important things to worry about than a silver bullet that could never kill him.

The blonde soon looked up again, pausing briefly in order to gather her thoughts and figure out what to ask him."Well," she soon spoke, "If you won't tell me your name, could you tell me how you know where the vampire's striking?"

The ebony was annoyed still, but looked at her with a raised brow. "Sir Integra's questions, I take it?" It was more of a statement, but Seras nodded all the same. The man sighed once, stuffing his hands in his pockets before responding. "I know when he plans to strike because I not only know who he is, but I've also seen his routine before." Seras gasped lightly. If he knew, then he could point him out and end the bloodshed sooner. The man then approached her, a scowl on his face. "Even if I didn't know the vampire's face, a simpleton would know to look for any common activity between the first few victims and where they connect. It's how I found him the first time."

Seras nodded once. "Then you can point him out." She stated.

"Even better, I can name him." He stated, his shoulders slacking and his eyes closing. He then smirked, interrupting Seras before she could even ask. "And no, I won't name him." He stated firmly.

"WHY NOT?" She yelled in response. There were already seven victims; why would he risk an eighth?

The elder vampire growled. "I've already tracked down two vampires long before Hellsing could pick up on them! Do you really expect me to hand over what I know to an organization that's only proven to be incompetent so far?" She flinched at that. True, he found them first, but that didn't give him the right to risk other lives. "Talking to you is enough to show I want Hellsing involved in my business, but with what I've seen so far, I feel like I'm being given the short end of the straw. If there were better I could trust, believe me, I'd go and find it, not waste my time with you." He stated firmly, this time pissed.

The Police Girl bit her tongue. Insulting the man wasn't going to get them any answers. "And the vampire?" She questioned. The man rose a brow, questioning what she was saying. "You're more powerful than the common vampire; you took the last one out so easily. How is the vampire still alive?" She asked him.

Needless to say, the ebony seemed a bit surprised with the girl before leaning his head into his hand. After taking a breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose before raising his cranium to look at her. "Draculina, you said it yourself that I'm more powerful than the common vampire. Ask yourself really: how much about the vampiric realm does Hellsing truly know about?" Silence fell on them once more. Seras was at a loss for words at that point because in all honesty, she didn't know all that much herself.

The samurai let out a sigh. "There are more vampires out there than you will ever know of. And some of them are very powerful; much more so than the newborns you're used to versing. This vampire in particular just happens to be one of them." The girl blinked a few times, then nodded. Yes, that all made sense. The man huffed a sigh once more. "Well, now that that's all straightened out, I'll leave you to pick up the bread crumbs." He said, walking away.

"Wa-!" The girl stopped. The man was gone once again, leaving only the words exchanged for Seras to report, and a messy trail that she didn't know where to start at.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three chapters! YAY! ^^ Thanks to all of you who've reviewed the story so far.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, round four of this. I like this story.**_

* * *

><p><span>Igne Nature Renovator Integra<span>

**Chapter Four**

Integra sat in the lobby of Lord Tyki's manor, patiently waiting for the man to show up. Seras had come back to headquarters with her report, having solved half of their puzzle. What she said, however, was less than pleasing. "Sir Integra," a smooth voice greeted. The blonde woman turned her head to see the lord of the palace, all ready dressed up for the day. "I take it theirs some news." He stated.

"Yes," she stated, "Hellsing now knows who's been interfering with the vampire responsible for these attacks."

The Lord Mikk sat down next to her, crossing one leg over the other. "I'm listening." And so, she spoke; telling him of the vampire Alucard and Seras met six nights prior to the first attack, and then going on to explain Seras's conversation with him and what he said. "He says he wants us involved in his business," she stated, "However, he doesn't have much faith in our abilities."

Tyki nodded, his eyes narrowed. "So he's testing you." Again, Integra nodded. The lord sighed once. "I was hoping that this conversation would be on a happier note. As much as I appreciate this vampire for trying to stop the man responsible, I still can't believe he's willing to risk lives when he has the ability to name him." He stated with distaste.

Integra rose a brow. "Why? He's a vampire, after all."

The lord shook his head. "That may be so," he started, reaching into his pocket, "But he's no average one." He told her, giving her a folded piece of paper. As she unfolded the parchment, the lord stated: "I had my men make a cast of the weapon that pierced the bone, have them process what the blade would look like using digital imagery, and then had them do a worldwide search. This is what they found."

Integra's eyes narrowed slightly. The parchment was an article about a blade called: katana. It was a blade that Japanese soldiers called "samurai" used in combat. "I see," she began, "I suppose by Seras's description of him I should have anticipated Asian decent."

Tyki merely shook his head, a smile on his face. "Don't go blaming yourself for not finding this, Sir Integra. This vampire wants you on your A-game for some reason," he reminded her, lifting her chin so she'd meet his gaze. "If we really expect to get anywhere with a stubborn samurai, we need to find out who this vampire is. I think he'll be more willing to talk if you find him soon."

Integra smirked at this. "Yes, you're right." She said, more to herself than to him before standing up. "I'll be on my way." She told him, heading to the exit.

"Sir Integra," the lord called before she exited. The woman turned to face the man's smiling face. "I hope there comes a time I can talk to you about something that isn't business." The woman simply smirked, leaving the lord where he was before heading out.

Once the door shut, the man's eyes narrowed; looking at the corner of the room. "Come now, Samurai, I know you were listening." He called out. Shadows rose from the corner of the room, moving towards the lord until it made a humanoid form. Color began to shine through, and then the body moved. There stood the very same samurai that Integra came to report about. He was glaring at the lord, but he didn't make a move for his blade.

Tyki's smirk came into play. "Testing the Hellsing Organization; I didn't think you'd do that before asking them for help." The samurai's glare only hardened, but he still said nothing. The lord sighed once. "At a bypass again, I see. Only, last time we stood like this, you were human. Yet, here you are; a vampire in the full flesh and you're acting as if that old symbol on your chest actually means something to you now." He stated.

The Samurai smirked, a hand placed on the symbol in question; a silver cross that stood over some form of petal design. "Old habits die hard. You of all people know that better than I do." Tyki smirked once more, making a gesture for the man to sit down. And so he did, taking Integra's seat and crossing a leg over the other. "So you know why I've been stalling you." He stated. "Are you willing to gamble?"

He smirked. "You know I love a good game of cards. What's your game?"

The Samurai smirked, relaxing against the chair. "A test of wit. You continue with your routine and I continue to kill the girls before they can turn. Sir Integra has until the end of the week in order to learn what you really are. If she does, you tell both her and I what the Earl's up to."

Tyki chuckled. "That only gives her four more nights, you know. What should happen if she doesn't find out?"

The samurai didn't answer immediately; he simply stood up and began walking to the dark corner. "If she doesn't, then I let you get what you want," he stated, turning to face the lord, "to suck her dry of her virgin's blood." And with that, the warrior left to find a cellar to sleep in.

Tyki smirked, a dark look in his eyes. "Now there's a game I'd like to play."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there's the no-brainer for the fic. I hope you stay tuned; after all, the game's only just begun.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Next chapter! ^^ I'm having too much fun with this.**_

* * *

><p><span>Igne Natura Renovator Integra<span>

**Chapter Five**

Two days since her encounter with the vampire, and Seras was looking for every lead she could get her hands on. She talked with the girls' friends, their families, their teachers, their neighbors, everyone who knew them. She couldn't find much a connection between them, except for a few things.

Despite coming from families of different class, the girls all wanted what they viewed as a better life. Better financial security, a better house, and a loving and devoted man who would father their children. It didn't take much for Seras to see that was how this vampire targeted his prey. From what she learned from some of the families, their daughters were smart enough to do their homework on the man they faced if he ever bragged about wealth, so that listed that this man was of the upper class.

This pleased Sir Integra, as it left a rather short list of rich men and nobles who lived in the area. They would have to be handsome and charming, so that left six to look into. It was especially pleasing because of the recent two victims. Integra couldn't wait to waste this bastard, and neither could Seras.

Still...she felt like she missed something; something important. She couldn't name what, but she felt like it was important. So, she tried to pay attention to the man she was tailing, seeing if he'd reveal anything so this could end sooner. "Found some breadcrumbs, I see." Seras twitched. She didn't have to guess who it was behind her. "Good to see the advice of a dead man is being taken seriously. Otherwise, this really would be a waste of time."

The blonde sighed, turning her attention to the vampire in question. He was sitting on the rooftop, a pleased expression on his face. "What do you want?"

The man's expression became serious. "That's funny. I thought your boss would appreciate knowing when she was in danger." Seras jumped at this, looking at the man in shock. "What? Do you really think this was ever really about the girls? This is a powerful vampire who's probably lost a lot of men because of Hellsing. He wants Integra dead; more specifically, he wants her virgin's blood to fill his stomach."

There was a pause before the man turned his head to watch the man she was following. He was in a barber shop, currently, and it looked as if he was arguing with the hair dresser. Should be awhile before he walks out... "How do you know?" The girl finally asked him.

"Common sense." He replied quickly.

"He'd have to be a noble to get that close to Sir Integra, though." A smirk appeared on the ebony's face, as he moved his eyes to face her. Seras paused briefly before stating. "A nobleman. That leaves only three left on our list."

"Interesting." He stated amused. "Then you don't need my help to get him." He stated, moving to stand up.

"Hold on." Seras told him, grabbing his wrist. The samurai looked at her a bit annoyed, wondering what it was she wanted now. "There's nothing to prove which nobleman did it, and the one that knows about Sir Integra would know we'd start following him." The smirk returned to the man's face and he relaxed in his seat once more. "How can we prove which one did it?"

The man didn't answer at first. He grabbed Seras' wrist first, getting her to let him go. He then stood up again, meeting her gaze as he walked around her. "You've been taking advice from a dead man, Draculina." He reminded her. "Maybe instead of asking for that, you should be listening to the words of your victims."

"But, they're-"

"Draculina," he called smoothly. "One thing you should have learned as a police officer was that most dead girls have a way of speaking, even if they're not turned into a vampire. I suggest you look into how that's possible, then let those words lead you to your vampire." And with that, he left her.

Seras returned to headquarters not too long after that, reporting again to Sir Integra. "Good, a more narrow list." She stated, smirking. "As for his statement, it sounds like his key to finding the vampire the first time. Get on it." She ordered.

The blonde left Sir Integra after that. The following night, she scoped around town, but didn't have much luck. If she knew what the samurai meant, this could have ended sooner. However, that didn't happen. She returned through the courtyard, trying to unwind before going to bed. Walking up the steps she noticed Pip was standing under one of the lanterns on the porch, writing something down in a small notebook. "Captain Bernadotte," she questioned, "what are you doing?"

The man raised his head, looking at the girl with his only eye, smiling. "Ah, good evening, Mon Chere. As for what I'm doing, I'm just writing down my findings. It's best to keep note of anything important; you might not remember it later." Seras's eyes widened, tuning out Pip as he spoke. Of course, how could she be so stupid? "Are you alright, Mon Chere?"

The girl blinked once but soon smiled. "Better than okay." She stated. Pip raised a brow as she beamed a smile up at him. "I now know how to find out who our vampire is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there's another one. Hope you've enjoyed thus far.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, here's the next one.**_

* * *

><p><span>Igne Natura Renovator Integra<span>

**Chapter Six**

The Lord Tyki Mikk sat at his garden table, waiting patiently for Sir Integra. It was the day before the deadline; just two more nights and she would be his to drink from. The man smirked. Yes, that would be nice. The girls he drank from were beautiful virgins, but his darker senses got the better of him as he drank from them. "Lord Mikk," one of his men called. The vampire turned, and sure enough, Sir Integra stood just a few feet away, just behind the man.

Tyki immediately smiled, standing up so he could greet Integra properly. "Sir Integra, welcome back. Anything good to talk about?" Integra smirked, and informed the Lord Mikk about the vampire's third appearance, and informed him on the fact on who they were looking for. "A vampire nobleman? No offense, but I'm sure we would have noticed a nobleman who didn't like being outside."

Integra frowned. "According to the samurai, this one is a powerful one. Vampires can grow resistance for certain weaknesses, that includes sunlight." She informed him, strictly.

The ebony had to feign his surprise, but let a sad smile pull through as he placed his hand on his head. "My apologies; I should have figured as much. So, what do you think he meant by the dead girls talking?" He wondered. If the samurai left them the key to finding him- no. No, they didn't know, yet; the man was still testing their investigative skills. Plus, if they did know, Integra would have her vampires on him by now. _"He's cutting it pretty close."_

Integra sighed. "It could be a number of things at this day and age. I have Seras working on it right now, though." She informed him.

"The female vampire, right?" The blonde nodded. The lord's brow rose slightly. "Excuse me if this sounds unruly, but why is it that this samurai is making contact with just Miss Victoria?" He questioned, truly curious.

Needless to say, Integra was a bit surprised by his observation, but soon put a hand to her chin, having thought it over a moment before answering. "It's probably because he's only met her and Alucard; the latter actually tried to kill him when they first met, while Seras listened to his words with consideration. For that, he trusts her, if only a little."

The lord nodded. Yes, that made more sense. He then smiled at her. "I see. Then, mind if I ask you one more thing, then?" He asked her, a beaming smile set at her.

The woman found her brow arching. "I suppose not. What is it?"

He didn't answer immediately; he first placed his hand on hers; gold eyes meeting blue intently as he asked, politely: "Would you be so kind as to join me for dinner, tomorrow evening?"

Integra smirked. "Why? So you can try and get me in bed with you?" She questioned, wondering what he'd say.

Tyki let out a chuckle, but answered: "That, Sir Integra, would be an honor. However, I believe it one I must earn from you after we get a... bit closer." He replied, lifting her hand and kissing it.

Her smirk didn't fade, as if she were pleased with his answer. "Earliest I can come is by nine." She informed him.

The lord's smile grew. "Then, I'll be sure dinner is ready by nine-thirty." He stated. The two rose, walking to the front in the foyer, where Walter would be waiting outside. Before she left, the Lord Mikk kissed her cheek then whispered. "Until tomorrow, My Sweet Integra." The woman's smirk remained, but you could make out a light int on her cheeks, if you looked closely enough.

"Farewell, my Lord Mikk." And with that, she grabbed her coat and left.

* * *

><p>That night while Seras continued on her hunt for answers, Alucard began wandering from the rooftops, trying to track the vampire that had now communicated with Hellsing three times. The ebony smirked. Whatever game the latter was playing, he wanted to know so eagerly. A more powerful vampire to hunt? Surely this led to more. He wanted more information, and that meant making contact with the man in black.<p>

A strange air came about him. It was just for a second, but he could have sworn he felt someone glide past him. Looking around, Alucard took notice of something. On a shorter building just across the street was a dog; the way it appeared reminded him a lot about Baskerville, but he knew better. Baskerville was not only larger, but he would also never look at him dead in the eyes. This dog had been glaring at him for several moments to come, and did not fear him.

After a short while of staring, the beast seemed to have smirked. After that though, it began racing in a different direction, making Alucard smirk. _"So, he wants me to follow, does he?"_ He thought amused before taking off after it. Alucard's senses were sharp during this; his third eye made caught up with the dog with ease, and if he ever lost it, his instincts did more than enough to help him find beast again.

The No-Life king stopped in the middle of a wooded park, where the dog had disappeared. The elder vampire smirked at this, and instead of grabbing for his guns, he called out in the open field: "You lead me here, Anonymous. After all of that, are you just going to hide from me?"

"Not in a million years." Replied a smug voice. Anonymous, as Alucard called the samurai, now knelt on a rock, his hands holding his sheathed weapon on top of his knees. He was wearing a pleased expression, staring at the No-Life King with a satisfied yet weary look. "What? No guns this time?"

Alucard chuckled at this. "Are they necessary?" He questioned, amused.

Anonymous felt his lips twitch, a smirk meeting his features. "Not at the moment, though you can't blame me after last time." He stated firmly, before letting his eyes close and his smirk fall into a frown. "I must say that I don't appreciate being shot at when the opponent doesn't face me, first. It's a snake's move, Count."

Again, the elder vampire chuckled. "My apologies. Should I be ordered to verse you, I'll be sure to face you before we get started." He promised, his smirk holding firm as he moved to lean back against a tree. "So, Anonymous, tell me. Why is it that you want Hellsing involved in your business?"

The samurai smirked again, opening his eyes and moving them to look at the Count. "Anonymous? I suppose it's better than some of the nicknames those mercenaries made up for me." Alucard laughed at this, but only briefly. "And as I've told the Draculina, there's no other organization to trust. I have very few allies, and that's not enough to take care of business."

"Which is?"

Anonymous chuckled. "You'll learn soon enough. First you have to track down the vampire I've been stalling." He informed the latter.

The Count moved to approach the other vampire, looking him over, briefly. "How long has it been since you joined the night?"

At first, the vampire stiffened, restricted any movement until he calmed. Once so, he looked at Alucard with a pair of almost sad eyes as he answered with an empty voice: "Nearly 110 years, now."

"I see. Must have been quite enjoyable for y-"

"No." Anonymous interrupted, starting to get annoyed. Alucard stared at him, his smirk falling as the samurai turned his head to look at him fully. "My transition from human to vampire was anything but enjoyable. Now, I suggest we get back on topic, lest risk your master even more so. That is what you truly came to talk about, isn't it?" He asked Alucard, coldly, his gaze hardening.

The No-Life King let out a huff, but soon replied. "Actually, yes. I was wondering how you came to knowledge of such a fact."

"Surely you predicted it." The latter stated, bluntly.

Alucard smirked once again. "Naturally," he began, "but common sense did not bring you to the conclusion that a more powerful vampire was targeting her. There's more to this test then you're letting the Police Girl on."

"How do you figure?" Came the next question, amusement lacing through Anonymous' deep voice.

And the Count replied, a chuckle escaping his mouth before he spoke. "You know who this vampire by name and by face, yet you don't name him. You hint at how to track him down without giving it away. And, as you put it, you've been stalling him when he feeds. I daresay you've been watching him closely; maybe even speak with him at one point after we arrived." He wagered.

Anonymous' eyes closed again, his pleased expression returning. "If you must know," he started, grabbing Alucard's attention, "we made a bet. Both Sir Integra and I will get information regarding what I want Hellsing involved in, but only if she learns his identity by tomorrow night at midnight." He stated.

"And should we fail, you're going to let him drink from her." Alucard concluded. His master was still a virgin, it made more sense for a vampire like this to drink from her before trying to kill her.

Anonymous nodded, neutrality taking hold of his features. "I don't think I need to tell you that you should focus on protecting your master throughout the night, tomorrow. However, I'd advise you don't get used to calling me Anonymous. After all, if the Draculina succeeds, I'd feel much more obligated to introduce myself to Sir Integra. Maybe we can even talk, then." And it was with that, he vanished.

* * *

><p>The next night, Seras was back in town and knocked on one of the family's doors. She walked in and informed them of what she was looking for. "If she kept a diary, Miss Victoria, we haven't seen it." The father informed her.<p>

Seras smiled. "That's all right. However, I believe that the girls' diaries will have entries about a man wishing to meet them in the dead of night, possibly the day of or the night before the attack. For that reason, I have to ask you if I may search your daughter's room, sir." The man's eyes had saddened slightly, but he nodded all the same. Seras bowed, then went upstairs to find the object in question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, this was fun. Took a bit longer than I expected to write this, but my internet hasn't been liking me as of late. ^.^' Anyways, I'll try and update as soon as possible, but with college, it probably won't be soon.<strong>_

_**Later guys!**_  
><em><strong>~ K. Fang-sama<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Long time, no update. About damn time, right? ;)**_

* * *

><p><span>Igne Natura Renovator Integra<span>

**Chapter Seven**

Integra arrived at Lord Mikk's estate five minutes after nine. She was smirking when she got out of the car, and when Lord Mikk saw her, so was he. The Head of the Hellsing Organization was now wearing a black, strapless dress; the skirt touched the floor, and it had slit up the left side. She was wearing black heels, as well as a light brown shawl over her shoulders that also reached the floor. On top of that, the dress was well accented by an assortment of gems sewn around her waist, that went well with the necklaces she wore. She also held a small black handbag, with a strap small enough to fit around her waist.

Walter escorted her to the entrance, but once she placed her hand in Tyki's, Walter bowed and excused himself; telling the Lord Mikk that he would come back in a few hours once he gathered the reports from their men. "Very well, then, Walter." The lord told him, inwardly smirking. Tonight was all his...

They walked inside, first settling in the recreation room. One of Tyki's butlers had prepared tea for them, and then left them. The pair were sitting across from each other, both smiling. "How was your day, Milady?"

Integra chuckled a bit. "It went well. We're tailing Lord Russou right now. He's the only one with no alibi for the nights of the murder, but we like being sure."

Tyki smirked, pleased. "Then this will be over, soon." His date nodded at him.

They began to idly chat, mainly about some interests, then some work, before being called to dinner. They went outside to eat, where there was a smaller table, and a beautiful view of the night sky. Candles were lit, and the setup elegant. "Quite a display. Do you treat all your guests this way?" She commented as a chair was pulled out for her.

It was the lord's turn to chuckle. "Only the very special kind, my lady." The woman only hummed in amusement.

They ate mostly in silence, each sneaking glances at the other, and chuckling when caught. Once dinner was over, the Lord Mikk walked over to Sir Integra, holding a hand open for her. Within moments, a few of his servants were playing classical music, catching the lady off guard. "May I have this dance?" Again, Integra smirked; taking the Lord Mikk's hand as they danced the night away.

The dance was gracious, and neither dared stop until it was pushing midnight. Tyki had spun Integra and let her twirl in the distance. The blonde had to catch her breath for a few moments. "You're quite the dancer." Lord Mikk commented as Integra grabbed her purse, placing a cigar between her lips.

"Thank you, my Lord Mikk." She replied smiling; lighting the cancer stick as she walked towards him; her bag still in her hand. "I must say, you know how to charm a girl." She complimented as she walked past him, looking up at the sky. Tyki's smirk remained as he looked down at his watch; midnight was approaching fast. "I bet those nine girls said the same thing to you."

"Wha-" Tyki's question was cut off when he saw the barrel of a gun in front of him.

Integra was smirking at him, but in a more malicious sense than playful. "I found my vampire noble." She stated firmly, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Tyki was frozen stiff for a few moments. When did she- "Integra, what are you-" The lord had stopped approaching her at the sight of a man cloaked in red walking up from behind her; a black gun being pointed at him.

"That's close enough, Pig." He said to him.

The lord paused for a moment, his hands raised defensively. "Alucard, I presume." It was a statement, at which the man smirked. "Sir Integra, I assure you, I-"

"That's enough." She told him. "We at Hellsing know for a fact it was you." Tyki was quiet, but he made no move. "That honorable samurai you informed me of. History shows that when they don't have a master, a new one must prove their worth. To test us, he gave us hints on how to find you without giving you away. Starting by telling us to look at the victims; even going as far to say that 'most dead girls have a way to speak, even if they aren't turned.'"

* * *

><p><em>Seras came running into the manor as fast as she could, a large paper bag in her hand. "Sir Integra!" She called as she stormed into the office.<em>

_Said woman and her butler jumped at the sound of the door opening, and were even more surprised to see Seras holding herself up, having lost her breath. "Are you alright, Miss Victoria?" Walter asked after walking up to her, a hand on her shoulder._

_The Draculina didn't respond immediately. Instead, she held out the bag she was holding, finally taking in a large breath before stating: "I know who it is."_

_Eyes wide, Walter ushered her inside immediately. Once in front of Integra's desk, Seras took out what was in the bag; five different journals. "This is what he was talking about. The girls wrote about meeting him before they were killed."_

* * *

><p>Tyki's eyes narrowed, but he still remained silent. "Even if those girls didn't name you in their diaries, Mikk," Integra continued, smirking still. "The vampire made contact with Alucard last night, and told him that you had plans to drink from me, tonight at midnight. Naturally, Alucard informed me of this, and I couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence; the night I would be in the most amount of danger, I was having dinner with the only noble I've spoken to since my coming here."<p>

Shadows rose from behind the lord, and before the two in front of him could wonder what, a slashing sound came; the lord just barely dodging it. And there stood Anonymous; his sword drawn, and a pleased expression upon his features. "Nice to know I didn't waste my breath." He said to the blonde, smirking.

He then turned to Tyki. "We had a deal, Mikk. Now tell us; what's the Millennium Earl planning?"

It was silent for a few moments, but soon enough, the lord did smirk. "That we did, Samurai." He stated, removing his hat and running his gloved hands through his hair. Tan skin turned dark gray, and his brown eyes turned gold. Upon his forehead was a line of cross-like markings, and there was even one on his neck. "I played the game and lost. In seeing that you changed, I should have insisted that you couldn't help the Hellsing Organization."

Anonymous' smirk grew. "A century of vampirism does that. Now spill."

Tyki sighed, standing straight as he dug into his pocket. He removed a cigarette and a golden lighter, lighting the cancer stick and taking in a large puff of smoke. "The Duke Millenium," he began, "Has started to reform his forces. Now that the Black Order and its exorcists are dead, we plan to finish what was started over seven thousand years ago."

The samurai narrowed his eyes. "Destroying the world all over again. Wasn't the flood enough for the Noah?"

The lord smirked. "It will happen. All we're doing is pushing the envelope."

Anonymous was glaring now. "You'd think after turning us, you'd learn your lesson. We four will forever be in your way, it doesn't matter how long it takes." He informed the other.

Tyki chuckled again. "Old habits really do die hard for you. For that, I give you pity. Now-" The lord stopped when a blade was pointed at him. The then black blade now had a silver lining on it, and was pointed right at him. "The only other thing there is to say is the Earl is heading after Hellsing first; what more do you want?"

"What about Abraham Van Hellsing, and Sir Arthur? They were heads of the organization, and they also caused problems for your family. Why didn't you go after them, then?" The samurai wondered.

The 'Noah' rolled his eyes. "Abraham was a worthy adversary, but not one we wanted involved. As for Sir Arthur, he had his own trifles to worry over, and as time went on, he was even less of a threat than Van Helsing. It was when Sir Integra took control that the organization started getting to us." Integra was now glaring at him. "However, being cooped up and protected by vampire hunters, it was inadvisable to strike her. We had to wait for a time she was more open."

"So you decided to attract Hellsing's attention, romance their leader, then suck her dry. Pretty basic."

"It was," Tyki commented, "until you showed up. Why you chose to come here from America after so many years is beyond me."

"You know why."

"For the mission of your flawed Order? Please."

The samurai chuckled. "I could have cared less about the Black Order as a human, and I care less for it as a vampire. However, I have and still stand against you for what you've done. And that will remain as fact," he stated, receiving a glare from Tyki, "until such time my no-life is taken." Another swing, this time expected.

Tyki jumped away, snapping his fingers for his men to come out. Alucard was about shoot them, but Anonymous moved first. Blade glowing, he called: "Kaichu: Ichigen." Swinging his katana, a swarm of insects flying towards them and devouring them. Once managed, the samurai turned his head, noticing Tyki walking through a door that wasn't there before. And once it closed, it vanished.

"Kuso." He cursed; he should have killed the men first.

Integra lowered her gun, approaching the vampire. "I finally get to meet the vampire Seras and Alucard told me so much about." She stated, her voice calm. "I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of Her Majesty's Round Table, and the Head of the Hellsing Organization. What is your name, vampire?"

He didn't answer immediately. First his sword returned to being black, after which, he sheathed it. He faced Sir Integra, his back straight and his eyes strict before he bowed, his arms at his side. He faced her again, and replied: "Kanda."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally finished! Thank nami64 for the inspiration behind Integra's dress for the evening. nami64 .deviantart  art/ Integra-60963653**_

_**Hope you've all enjoyed, and I'll try to update sooner, I promise. **_  
><em><strong>~ K. Fang-sama<strong>_


End file.
